1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dietary supplement, and more particularly, to a dietary supplement for alleviating the symptoms associated with hemorrhoids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there are millions of people around the world who suffer from hemorrhoids. A common condition, characterized by a mass of dilated tortuous veins in swollen tissue situated at the anal margin, hemorrhoids can be a source of extreme discomfort and pain to both men and women. Depending on the severity of the condition, there are various treatments and medical procedures which are presently used to alleviate the pain or to remove hemorrhoidal veins and swollen tissue. People suffering from minor hemorrhoids are ordinarily advised to use laxatives or stool softeners to reduce pain. Additionally, less severe cases are typically treated with topical ointments, such as petroleum jelly based products, to lubricate and, in some instances, numb the inflamed hemorrhoidal mass. In more severe cases, it may be necessary to reduce pain and inflammation by injection of cortisteroid drugs or other medicinal drugs having the effect of reducing swelling and pain. Otherwise, banding may be required in order to push the hemorrhoids back into the rectal cavity. All of these treatment methods are generally useful to reduce the pain and discomfort of hemorrhoids. However, all of these treatment methods set forth above provide only temporary relief and must be repeated during and throughout flare-ups of the hemorrhoidal condition.
The most severe cases of hemorrhoids often require cryosurgery or a hemorrhoidectomy to surgically remove the hemorrhoids. These procedures, while generally effective, are painful and considerably expensive. For this reason, surgical removal of hemorrhoids is a last resort performed only on those patients having severe, chronic hemorrhoidal flare-ups.
Accordingly, there is a need for a less expensive, yet effective means of treating the symptoms associated with hemorrhoids.